


Paradise X -Will-

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [10]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: What could only be described as a dream, Tidus and Yuna find themselves on an island, and while there they decide to deal with their personal issues / Tidus Yuna fluff, post X-2 and set before the audio drama. Lemon possible
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Paradise [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The moogle named Mooga entered Room 10 with his cart in tow, whistling to himself a tune he had heard earlier in the day. He was cheery beyond all recognition. The room he was serving was quiet, and so when he entered he changed his whistling to humming and he eventually he got into his business attitude, "Good morning, kupo! I'm Mooga of Mog's Resort! Breakfast is served-"

He turned around and saw that to his surprise there was no one in the room. Not at the wooden table in the center, nor at the bed in the back of the room. There was nobody around.

"Strange, kupo...there was someone here before..." Mooga pushed his cart over to the table and went looking for the guests. He had seen two of them walk into this room late last night, a young woman and a young man and both had appeared extremely worn out.

The moogle went over to the bathroom door and saw the light under the door and heard the shower going. That explained one possibility. Then he went over to the bed. The covers had been disturbed from recent use but had been folded neatly in a job that made his own look adequate. Then he turned to the balcony doors.

Right outside was a young man with short blonde hair and no shirt on but he also wore black shorts and no shoes. He was staring down at the beach below.

Mooga cleared his throat, "Excuse me, kupo."

The young man turned, his expression cheerful, "Hiya."

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but-" the moogle cleared his throat again, reciting his customary Resort call. "I'm Mooga of Mog's Resort, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is served, kupo."

"Huh? Breakfast..." he walked into the room and noticed the cart near the table. "Oh, that's cool. Thanks."

"You bet, kupo!" Mooga looked around and saw no other evidence of anyone else, but he was sure he had seen two booked for this room. He thought it'd be best to ask, "Where's your friend, kupo?"

"She's in the bath right now," he replied before going over to the table and looking at the meals on the cart. From what Mooga saw he thought he saw his mouth water like he hadn't seen such a meal before.

Going on with custom, Mooga spoke, "Eat what you desire and I will be back for the cart in an hour, kupo."

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, and a tidal wave of steam came on out as did the young woman Mooga had seen last night. Short haired brunette wearing a white yukata without sleeves and a long purple skirt. Her hair was soaking wet and her skin glistened with perspiration. The air in the room was slightly humid but that was because of the tropical climate.

The woman instantly noticed the moogle, her eyes were on him and he felt like he had been set in stone. Her eyes were not the same color, her right was green while the left was blue. She spoke in a soft but polite tone and she bowed slightly to him, "Greetings."

Mooga thought his fur would turn red, but he fought to maintain his composure, "M-Morning, kupo! I was just telling your friend about the service I provide." he turned to the man and he saw him staring at the woman with a loving expression that was otherworldly. It was unlike anything Mooga had ever seen before. The woman was returning the look with one that matched his own.

These two...love each other very much, he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, the moogle continued, "I'll return for the cart after an hour. Please help yourselves to anything you want and if you desire anything let me know, kupo." He didn't care that he had repeated himself somewhat but Mooga felt that he was not needed any further and tried to exit the room as quickly as possible. He felt really out of place right now.

He floated away as quickly as his little wings could take him, and quietly closed the door behind him.

As soon as they were alone, Tidus turned to Yuna, "Enjoy the bath?"

She gave him a small smile, "Of course. I think I over did it on the hot water though."

"I don't think so," Tidus said, "We're getting free room service, I don't think they'd charge us for the water."

Yuna had a towel in her hands and continued to try and dry her hair. Ever since the defeat of Vegnagun she had let her hair grow out more and as a result it needed far more care. It reached just past her shoulders and she no longer had the tail she had worn during her sphere hunter days. Though with the tropical island climate, trying to get dry was next to impossible with this humidity.

Tidus was just as unfortunate. His upper body had not cooled off during the night and after he woke up in the bed he went outside to the balcony and had been sweating ever since. He was just grateful that he didn't get the bed damp. Yuna had slept in for a while longer after he woke up and he was happy to know she had slept undisturbed.

Still, the one thing that bothered him was how they got to the island in the first place.

He had been staying on Besaid Island with Yuna and after a slow walk on the beach they were engulfed in a bright white light, and when he woke up he found himself in a fluffy white bed with her sound asleep.

He didn't recognize the surroundings from anywhere he had been to before, and Yuna hadn't said a word about it either.

Then again, she hadn't spoken much since the day began. It was so unlike her to not be talkative. Then again, being taken to a mysterious but beautiful tropical island against your will ought to do that, Tidus thought.

Yuna had taken a seat at the table, and she gestured to Tidus to do the same. He did so without a word.

"Ah man, I meant to ask the moogle where we are," he said, hoping to strike up a conversation to clear the air.

Yuna lowered her fork, which she had been using to eat some fruit, "He said he worked for Mog's Resort. I suppose that is where we are, though I can say, I do not think this is on Spira."

Tidus was surprised by her answer, "Wonder if this is like a dream or something..." he tapped a glass full of ice water with his finger. He felt the cold of the ice on the glass. Were it a dream he would not have felt it, so it was not a dream. Then again he knew how a dream felt, since he had been one at one time. "Guess we can always ask him when he comes back."

Yuna gave a short smile, nodded once, then went about eating her meal.

She wasn't in any rush to go anywhere, in fact, she seemed quite calm with herself at the moment. Mostly because of who was with her, she could go anywhere as long as Tidus was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast went by quietly and after that Tidus and Yuna left their room with Mooga as their guide. He led them downstairs and into the lobby.

"Now, since breakfast is over the island is open for you to enjoy, kupo," the moogle said, going towards an open set of doors that led to the beach. From there Tidus and Yuna could see the white sand beach. It was devoid of human life, though there were a few large beach umbrellas spread out along the entire stretch and there was a wooden hut along the tree line that was another rest area.

Tidus took a few steps forward, his bare feet touching the cool smooth sand that in in the shade. "Looks deserted, where is everyone else?"

Mooga spun in the air, "The other guests have yet to get outside, and you're the first to be here, kupo."

Tidus removed his shirt and put it on a wooden table nearby. He'd come back for it later. He was used to this type of climate now that he lived on Besaid Island with Yuna. All he wore was his tattered shorts and his father's necklace. He was ready for fun in the sun.

Yuna, on the other hand, remained in the lobby. Not that she was hesitant to go outside, she actually wanted to go out and feel the sun and water on her skin. She just wasn't dressed for it. She was in her formal dress and she didn't want to ruin it.

She spoke to Mooga politely, "Is there a place I can find something more appropriate for the water?"

The moogle nodded and went to the main desk. He grabbed a blue wand that had a gold star on the tip and went over to Yuna, who was looking rather puzzled. "I can handle that for you, miss. Just let me do this, kupo—" He raised the wand over Yuna's head and sparkling dust fell from the star. Yuna looked down to avoid the dust from getting in her eyes, though it disappeared before it landed on it, its effect was complete. Mooga returned to float in front of her, looking quite pleased with himself. "There. Now, you shouldn't have to worry about your clothes, kupo."

Not sure what to make of what had possibly happened, Yuna looked to Tidus, who had ventured a bit further out onto the beach and was now standing in the sun. He waved his hand for her join him.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Yuna took a quick breath and moved forward without further hesitation. She kept on walking and with Tidus' back to her he failed to notice the effect of the magic Mooga had bestowed on her.

Tidus turned around to check if Yuna was following him, and he saw that her outfit had changed. She no longer wore the dress but had changed into something more fitting for a beach side stroll. A dark blue bathing suit that was in two pieces, the top had golden straps that went over her shoulders and was tight in the back. The front of the top was clasped in the center with a pink flower lock. The top itself covered her chest modestly and had light pink flower imprints on the fabric. The rest of Yuna's upper body was exposed. The bottom half of her new outfit comprised of a simple bikini bottoms colored the same as her top, but the eye catcher was the purple half skirt that had a design that reminded Tidus of Yuna's summoner skirt.

Yuna didn't realize what had happened until she caught Tidus' eyes staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Had he not seen her in her sphere hunter garb a year ago, Tidus would have been surprised by what his eyes had just seen. Luckily he had matured enough to where he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of her.

"Your outfit changed," he nodded in approval, "You look good, Yuna."

Though she was shocked at her outfit changed, she was grateful it was a more conservative outfit that was chosen for her. She didn't like showing much skin, but if it helped her in the sun, not to mention it got Tidus' approval she could live with it. The skirt was a nice touch, she thought. "Thanks, Tidus."

Tidus gave her a smile before offering her his hand. Yuna gladly accepted it.

The two walked along the beach hand in hand, talking about little things like if they should still live with Wakka and Lulu or get their own place, as well as choose if they should travel the world together and not have to worry about their responsibilities.

Yuna was more favorable of the former. "I think our own home should be our top priority. After three years of journeying I am not too inclined to go another just yet."

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me. I'll have to ask Wakka about housing." He felt the warm ocean water on his feet. He and Yuna hadn't been walking in a straight line and had instead been walking more towards the water. It wasn't until now that he realized this.

Yuna seemed to be enjoying the water. She didn't want her skirt to get wet, so she brought the length up and tied it around her waist just in time for a decent sized wave to hit her knees. Except for the large umbrellas marking the beach as a tourist attraction Yuna couldn't help but feel a certain level of familiarity with her home island. Maybe that was why she was calm despite not knowing how she got on this beautiful island in the first place.

Tidus stood behind her, her back to him, and he put his arms around her waist, "You alright?"

Yuna tilted her head to the side he whispered in, "Yes, just thinking about home."

"You homesick already?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just that I can't help but feel like we never left."

"I don't think we could do anything intimate if we were back home." He brought his hands to rest on her stomach, she could feel his fingers trace her navel and she shifted her legs. A playful smile went across her lips.

"No, not without anyone walking in on us," Yuna said. She relaxed into his touch, and let the waves go over her feet. "This is why I am glad, regardless of how we got here, that we are alone here."

Tidus couldn't help but agree, and he hoped that their stay would be a slow but pleasurable one.


End file.
